militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Force Training Group RAAF
The Royal Australian Air Force's Air Force Training Group is responsible for providing individual training to members of the RAAF. The Group was established as Training Command in 1953 and is headquartered at RAAF Williams. In July 2006 Training Command was re-formed as the Air Force Training Group under Air Command. The Air Force Training Group commands a number of units grouped into the RAAF's Air Training Wing, Reserve Training Wing, and RAAF College. Establishment and purpose The Group was established as Training Command on 1 September 1953 and is headquartered at RAAF Williams. In July 2006 Training Command was re-formed as the Air Force Training Group under Air Command. Responsibilities and bases Air Force Training Group is responsible for training personnel from the Royal Australian Air Force, the Royal Australian Navy, the Australian Army, and overseas defence forces. The Group is also responsible for the development of training policy and procedures. The group also supports Air Force public relations activities through the well-known Roulettes aerobatic team, the RAAF Balloon, the RAAF Museum and the Air Force Band. Structure Air Force Training Group consists of a headquarters and three wings comprising six flying units (including RAAF Museum), 21 ground schools of which 10 are Reserve squadrons, and the Air Force Band. Commander The current commander of AFTG is Air Commodore John Hewitson. Air Force Training Group components Headquarters Air Force Training Group Headquarters Air Force Training Group (HQ AFTG) is located at RAAF Williams (Laverton Base), VIC. HQ AFTG is responsible for providing policy guidance, support, and strategic planning to Commander Air Force Training Group. HQ AFTG also conducts higher-level training evaluation studies, training design, research and development in the area of training technology, and provides oversight of training for the Air Force. The headquarters also issues nationally recognised civilian awards based on Service vocational training and experience. Air Training Wing Air Training Wing, which has its headquarters at RAAF Base East Sale, is responsible for conducting basic and instructor training for pilots, air combat officers, and air traffic controllers; basic photographer training and aircrew combat survival training in the Air Force and for selected Australian Defence Force personnel. Air Training Wing manages the following units that are located throughout Australia: No. 2 Flying Training School (Pearce); Combat Survival and Training School (Townsville); ADF Basic Flying Training School (Tamworth); Central Flying School (East Sale); School of Air Warfare (East Sale); School of Air Traffic Control (East Sale); No. 32 Squadron (East Sale) and RAAF Museum (Williams – Point Cook). Air Training Wing operates PC-9/A aircraft for Pilot training (at No. 2 Flying Training School) and Pilot Instructor training (at Central Flying School). No. 32 Squadron operates B350 aircraft that provide direct support to the School of Air Warfare. Air Training Wing also promotes RAAF Public Relations through flypasts and flying displays by the RAAF Roulettes, the RAAF Museum and the RAAF Balloon. RAAF College RAAF College, which has its headquarters at RAAF Base Wagga, is responsible for all initial, career development, promotion and leadership training. RAAF College also provides entry level and specialist training across a broad range of ground-based musterings and specialisations including security, fire and ground defence, administration and logistics, technical trades, and explosive ordnance. RAAF College manages the following Schools and Units around Australia: No. 1 Recruit Training Unit (Wagga); Officer Training School (East Sale); School of Postgraduate Studies (Wagga), with Corporal promotion centres at Richmond and Amberley; Air Force Band (Williams); Defence International Training Centre (Williams); RAAF School of Administration and Logistics Training (Wagga); Defence Explosive Ordnance Training School (Orchard Hills); RAAF School of Technical Training (Wagga); and the RAAF Security and Fire School (Amberley). RAAF College promotes Public Relations through the Air Force Band. Reserve Training Wing Reserve Training Wing formed on 1 January 2006 at RAAF Base Amberley. Reserve Training Wing provides ground training to the Air Force Reserve, and training and administrative support to ADF units employing Air Force Reserves. Reserve Training Wing manages the following squadrons located around Australia: 13SQN (Darwin); 21SQN (Williams); 22SQN (Richmond); 23SQN (Amberley); 24SQN (Edinburgh); 25SQN (Perth); 26SQN (Williamtown); 27SQN (Townsville); 28SQN (Canberra); and 29SQN (Hobart). References Category:RAAF groups Category:RAAF training units